A date at the Andersons
by dmwcool1
Summary: Buzz finally gets the courage to ask Jessie out. Will the date be the best night of their lives or make their relationship worse? BuzzXJessie
1. Asking out Jessie

**Hi! I just feel like writing a silly little romantic/dramatic story for Jessie and Buzz. I'm kinda obsessed over them right now and I keep on putting off "The Sleepover". Don't worry, I'm writing new chapters for that too, so if you're tired of my Buzz/Jessie stories, check out "The Sleepover" or "woody's Thoughts" for a more deeper story ;-) (Doncha love shameless plug-ins?) I don't own Toy Story.**

It has been a week since Andy dropped off his toys. They were trying to readjust to everything; the new room, new schedule, new friends, new life. Woody and the rest of Andy's clan just concluded their first staff meeting with Bonnie's group. Dolly interjected several times during Woody's announcements due to her seniority of Bonnie's room. Everybody agreed to themselves that they worked well together and meeting rode by smoothly.

"Alright, anybody else have something to announce?" asked Woody, quickly glancing at Dolly.

"Don't worry, I'm done talking, Potsy," joked Dolly with a laugh.

"OK. Thank you everybody and that will bring an end to our first staff meeting," dismissed Woody. As everybody scurried off to their own business, he noticed his astronaut friend looking over to Jessie who was massaging a joint on Buttercup. She knew how to relieve stress points on Buttercup because she use to massage Bullseye whenever he was tired from riding around all day. Woody walked over to Buzz's back until his stomach was hitting his retracted wings.

"Howdy, ranger," he greeted sarcastically. Buzz jumped and span around to face Woody.

"W-Woody, hey. How are you doing?" Buzz asked under his nervous laughs. Woody crossed his arms.

"Since when do you stutter around me? I thought you only tied your tongue around _Jessie_," Woody stated with a smirk. Buzz brought his fist to his mouth to clear his throat and held his arms behind himself and asked what Woody meant.

"You know what I mean, Buzz Lightyear. _Everybody_ knows you like her. You, me, Jessie, Bullseye, Potatoheads, Hamm…" Buzz's thoughts wandered off when Woody said Jessie's name. He looked over to the red-headed cowgirl. He needed to do something. Something to give him the confidence to impress her somehow. But what?

"…I mean even _Bonnie_ pretends you're a couple when she plays with you two," Woody continued, unaware that Buzz was in his own world. "Really, Buzz, I understand being shy and everything but you've known her for _eleven years. _It's the same routine over and over…"

_Something to lure her in, _Buzz thought_. Somehow I need to have some alone time with her or-_

"…Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Buzz blinked in surprise and dropped his shoulders.

"What did you say?" asked Buzz.

"Date. D-A-T-E. It's when two people decide to do something together and have fun," Woody mockingly explained. Buzz's face lit up.

"Yeah…Yeah! A date! What would I do without you Woody?"

"Not a lot." Buzz's excitement was too overwhelming that he didn't hear Woody's last statement. Or if he did, he didn't care.

Buzz swerved on his heels and started to walk over to Jessie but froze in his tracks. He turned to Woody again with a confused look.

"How do I ask her out?" Buzz asked with a shrug while walking back to his friend.

"You just say 'Jessie, will you go out with me?'"

"Do I have to get on one knee?"

"No, Buzz, you don't have to get on one knee." Buzz looked at him for a second and played with his fingers.

"Could you pretend to be Jessie for a second?" Buzz asked quietly.

"WHAT?" Woody screamed, causing everybody in the room to look at their direction. He lowered his voice and crossed his arms. "No way! No how!"

"Please, Woody. I need training. I-I'm not prepared for this."

Woody violently shook his head. "No!"

Buzz's face dropped as he slouched his figure. "Alright, I can respect your decision. I guess, I'll just live the rest of my life…wondering…what would _on date_ be like with her, the girl of my-"

"Fine!" Woody interrupted, sighing, "I can't believe I'm doing this." Buzz's face broke out in a beaming smile. It slowly faded away after a moment that felt forever.

"Well?" Woody asked impatiently, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, you have to greet me first." Woody rolled his eyes.

"Hello," he retorted in a flat tone.

"Like Jessie would."

"This is ridiculous," he told himself with a sigh. Woody brought his hands to his waist and gave him a grin, raising his voice to a falsetto tone. "Well, howdy space ranger. What's new?"

"Jessie doesn't sound like that. She sounds like a cowgirl, not a Southern Belle."

"Why must you be so picky?" He sighed and gave it another try. "Howdy Buzz."

"Hey, Jessie. I was just wondering-" He dropped his head to his jumbling hands.

"Look at me," instructed Woody in his normal voice, "Give her eye contact. Show her you're interested." Buzz jolt his head upward and stuck out his chest.

"Jessie-"

"Yes?"

"J-Jessie-"

"Yessssss?"

"Jessie…"

"Yes, Buzz…," Woody impatiently said through clenched teeth.

"Would you…go out…on a…"

"…On a…?"

"Excuse me gentlemen," asked a foreign voice. They looked down and saw Mr. Pricklepants at their knees.

"Yes?" ask Woody, still using his 'Jessie' voice, blinking his eyes. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture uneasily. "I mean, yes?"

"I couldn't help but overhearing your activity. Buzz Lightyear, why didn't you ever tell me you were an acting teacher?"

"I-I'm not an acting teacher," Buzz responded, waving his hands back and forth, "I was only using Woody as a model for when I ask Jessie out."

"Miss Jessica the Yoldering Cowgirl, you say?" asked Mr. Pricklepants. Buzz and Woody nodded in unison as a 'yes'.

"What you need to do is use the words of Roy Croft in order to court her." He erected his postured and demonstrated, "'I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out.'."

"That's deep," Buzz replied with a small whistle.

"Buzz, just go with being yourself when you're with her," cut in Woody.

"Well I-I mean, I've n-never, or uh-"

"Scratch that.," Woody interrupted, "Be yourself when you aren't around Jessie. You know, the confident side. The…authoritative side."

"The sheriff is right," Mr. Pricklepants agreed.

"Ok…I can do this," Buzz told himself, jogging in place to shake his nerves.

"Of course you can. You're Buzz Lightyear! Of Star Command!" shouted Woody, waving his hands around for effect.

"Yeah!" Buzz concurred.

"Now go get her, tiger!" demanded Woody, pointing to Jessie.

Buzz pivoted on his heels again and stormed towards her. He went up to her back and tapped her on the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear in confidence. She turned spun around in confusion and smiled when she saw his face.

"Howdy Buzz. How's it goin'?" she asked.

"Jessie may we speak in private," he requested, looking at Buttercup.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint," Buttercup said with a chuckle, walking over to Dolly.

"What's the matter, Buzz?" she asked in concern when Buttercup left. Buzz looked down for a moment and started talking.

"Jessie, I've been told my, uh, infatuation with you is well established in your knowledge and-" Woody's voice went through his head. _"Give her eye contact…"_ He looked into her eyes and drooped his body, stunned by her presence. Silence filled between them.

"Buzz? You were saying…?" Jessie probed, trying to have him finish his statement. He looked around nervously.

"I-I, uh, I was just, and you don't have to, but I- uh…" he gazed at her again. "I love you," he murmured. His eyes grew large to what he said to her. Woody hit his palm to his head in embarrassment. Luckily, Mr. Potatohead was having an argument with Hamm, so she didn't hear him.

"What? I didn't hear what you said," said Jessie, stepping closer to him for a better listening effect.

"I mean, _I want to,_" he continued._ Good save,_ he thought, "…go out on…a date with you," he finally declared, as if somebody was strangling him. She doubled over from her burst of laughter. He frowned in disappointment and humiliation, thinking she was mocking him.

"Well, I said you didn't _have_ to go out with me," he mumbled starting to walk away. She straightened up, suppressing her giggles, and held up her hand for him to stop.

"Well holy rodeo show! You actually asked me out on a date!" she proclaimed enthusiastically, holding his shoulder and pulling him back to her. Buzz gave her a look of puzzlement. "Finally! What took ya so long, Buzz Lightyear?"

"What?" he replied, dumbfounded.

"Do I have to wait another eleven years for a second date?" she questioned with a big grin, putting her hands on her hips.

"Second date…? So you _do_ want to go on a date with me?"

"Of course! What time?" Buzz looked at the clock and back to her.

"How about-"

"The Andersons are going out to dinner at seven," she anxiously blurted out, "And it's movie night for the toys. We have the whole house to ourselves, partner!"

"O-OK. Seven it is," he held out his hand to shake with hers. Instead, she hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. He thought he was going to explode with excitement and happiness. _Finally…_

As soon as they let go, Buzz confirmed it with her. "It's a date," he pronounced, his voice wavering on the last word. She nodded in agreement and turned her body.

"See ya then!" she yelled as she ran over to Mr. Potatohead and Hamm to break them up. Woody walked over to Buzz and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Congrats, space ranger," he said with a smile. Buzz stared at her for a while and turned his attention to his pal. His grin faded away again, and his eyebrows curved upward.

"Woody?"

"Yeah?" he answered, watching Mr. Potatohead putting in his angry eyes.

"C-could you help me with setting up the date?" Woody's arm dropped in disbelief and started to walk the opposite direction from Buzz.

"No."

"C'mon. I won't bother you at all tomorrow. All day long." He abruptly stopped and a grin grew on Woody's face. _That sounds like a good idea…_, he thought.

"Alright. But don't expect me to arrange your wedding with her," he teased. Buzz gulped in fear.

"W-wedding?" Yet again, Woody rolled his eyes and gave him a comforting smile.

"Relax, Romeo. You gotta get through the first date in one piece before thinking about marriage. Now what do I have in store for you…?"

Reviews and critiques are appriciated!


	2. Being Misunderstood

**Thank you for your support fellow fanfictionarians! I do not own Toy Story. Or China. Or Japan.**

The clock read 11:26 AM. Bonnie and her mom would be home in an hour and 34 minutes. Her dad was at the office. Seven o'clock wouldn't come fast enough.

Jessie was sitting on Bonnie's work desk, letting her feet hang over the edge. She watched Woody and Buzz discussing something as the sheriff wrote on a piece of paper, both toys kneeling. They were too far away for her to hear, but their arms would flail around in the air impatiently every time they came to a disagreement. She laughed inwardly to herself every time they would calm down as if nothing happened and concentrate on the ever-present paper that was now being violently scrabbled on.

"Hello, dear," greeted Mrs. Potatohead walking over to Jessie. The elderly spud sat herself next to the red-headed deputy.

"Howdy, Mrs. Potatohead," Jessie responded back.

"Oh why so formal, sweetheart?" she asked with the wave of her detachable hand, "Call me by my first name."

"Alrighty," she said, pulling in her left leg to her body, leaving her right still dangling. "Umm…what is your first name?" Jessie's statement left a sour taste in her mouth. She hated to ask Mrs. Potatohead what her first name was after all the years she's known her; she felt rude and embarrassed.

"Misses," Mrs. Potatohead answered.

"Mrs…?"

"Just Misses."

"Oh. So what's new with-" Jessie looked at Mrs. and cut herself off. She was clutching her purse and gave Jessie a big proud smile. "Uh, Mrs., are you OK?"

"I heard."

"You heard?" Jessie questioned, pushing her head back in confusion. "About what?"

"The _date_. Everybody in the room knows about it," Misses explained. Her smile got so big her eyes were halfway closed. Jessie eyebrows gathered.

"H-how does everybody-"

"Pricklepants told us," Misses interrupted. "Are you excited, hun?"

Jessie relaxed her body and gave her a smile. "Yeah," she answered, her eyes getting brighter, "Very excited. In fact, I'm a little nervous."

"Oh everything will be fine, darling.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, the lead on Woody's pencil broke off.

"Shoot!" Woody cursed, who was now on his stomach, mindlessly swinging his legs. Buzz was sitting with his legs butterfly style and jolted up when he heard it snap. "I need a pencil sharpener. Buzz, get me one." The space ranger looked over to Bonnie's desk, seeing Jessie and Misses (Potatohead) talking and laughing.

"Woody-," Buzz objected, scared to run into Jessie. Woody gave him a sigh, never taking his eyes of the paper with tonight's dating plans he wrote down.

"I'm sorry. Buzz, get me one, _please,_" begged Woody sarcastically.

"No that's not it. Look," he whispered. His cowboy counterpart gravely raised his head to look at his friend's direction and looked back down, not saying anything.

"Jessie's over there," Buzz pointed out, squeezing his fists anxiously.

"Yeah. And I'm right here," Woody flatly retorted back, erasing something on the page.

"But I don't want to-"

"Just give me the sharpener, Buzz. Stop playing around!" Buzz dropped his arms and walked over to Bonnie's desk drawers, sighing. He tiptoed when he saw Jessie and Mrs. Potatohead over him. _If I were a pencil sharpener…_he thought. Pulling some of the drawers out, he finally found a small, pink sharpener. _Yes! _As he climbed down, he overheard the two female toys talking.

"You know what they say, darling," Misses articulated, "The first date determines _everything _in a relationship."

"Everything, huh?" replied Jessie, biting her lip.

"Mmmhmm, the first date with Mr. Potatohead and I was absolutely magical and our relationship has been every since" she explained, fluttering her eyes. "And he took me out first day we met; December 25th."

"Well then that just adds more pressure to Buzz, now, doesn't it?" Jessie teased. "Our date better be _amazing_ for making me wait so long after all these years."

Buzz gasped inwardly to himself. _I got to talk to Woody. I need to make changes for the date _he panicked. He jumped down, letting out a little clank on the ground. He held his breath, worried he caught their attention. They didn't seem to notice and he ran off to Woody with the sharpener in his hand.

"Oh I'm sure you'll have fun. He really cares about you," reassured Misses.

"I know. And I care about him, too. I don't care if our date is in the trashcan, just as long as I get to be with him _alone_."

"Well I don't know about a trashcan, dear…" Misses joked, looking over to Woody and Buzz. "Boy, they sure are rowdy today, aren't they?" she indicated, pointing to them. They were both standing up and Buzz held his hands together with his fingers intertwined with each other in a beseeching position while Woody was throwing his hands up, aggressively shaking his head.

"Yeah, I wonder what they are talking about," Jessie commented, watching Woody crossing his arms and turning his back to Buzz as he grabbed his knees in desperate pleas.

"Please, Woody!" begged Buzz getting up and standing on top of the paper with Woody.

"No! You are crossing the line, Buzz!" Woody exclaimed, taking the pencil he just sharpened in his hands.

"But I _need_ this date to be _spectacular!_ I overheard Jessie and Mrs. Potatohead saying so!"

"Can't you be thankful for the plan I made for you?"

"I am, Woody. Really. But I just need it to have a…a _wow_ factor. A date that we can talk about for the rest of our lives." Woody took his pencil and dragged it across his boots.

"See that?" he asked, pointing to that area of the paper with his pencil, "That's the new line I want you to stay behind of." He turned back around.

"Woody, I'm not asking for much. I'll do all the manual labor. In fact, all you have to do is direct! Wouldn't that be fun?" Buzz proclaimed, desperately trying to have his cowboy friend turn around to face him. "In fact, your original plan right here," he pointed down to the paper under their feet, "will be the…the _main_ _attraction_. Don't you like the sound of that, Woody?" His back was still facing the 12-inch astronaut.

"Look Buzz," he started to explain, turning to him, "I know this is important to you. But this isn't some kind of Las Vegas show with thousands of workers assembling it. It's only me and you. These ideas you're telling me are _way_ too overwhelming to put together under the circumstances we have. I have things to do and-" He looked into his pal's blue eyes. They looked so sad.

"A-and…" Woody continued. Buzz's posture started to droop. Woody stomped his left foot on the ground. "Alright! I'll help you out." Buzz perked up, his face beaming.

"You're the greatest, Woody!" Buzz yelled. Woody rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, giving a slightly amused smirk.

"I've become a big softie, haven't I?" he mumbled. "Fifteen years with _you_…" Buzz clasped his hands together and looked down at the scribbling underneath them.

"OK, so in order for the main attraction to be set up," Buzz started, "we need to start making those origami cranes now."

"I can go for that," Woody decided in a dull tone of voice. A sly smile grew on his face. "Hey, if you wanna do this 'unforgettable first date' business right, you should have Slinky dressed up as a Chinese dragon and dance for your entertainment." Woody chuckled to himself after telling his silly joke, but Buzz took his suggestion into serious consideration and shook his head.

"No, that wouldn't be logical. Origami is an ancient Japanese traditional crafting activity that originated in the seventeenth century, although historians think otherwise. They have discovered a small paper boat in 1480, located in Europe. Whereas the Chinese dragon you are talking about represents the new Chinese year, used in festivals and parades in celebration. Although it _does_ hold the description of providing good luck and strength, something I will need for tonight. Although I don't think it will work out; it'd be too much of a hassle and like you said, we have enough to worry about. But it was a good idea."

Woody stared at him with an unusual combination of emotions; fascination and exasperation.

"H-how do you know that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought it was common knowledge," Buzz replied dismissively. "Anyways, like I was saying, we should start on the cranes to really dress up the table and-"

"How about you dress up?" Woody asked in a serious tone. Buzz looked at him for a second and gave an amused chuckle.

"Oh Woody, your quite the joker, aren't you?"

"No really. Dolly knows how to sew. She can make you a nice jacket…"

"Hey, that _is_ a good idea." As if on cue, Dolly passed by Buzz. He placed his hand on her shoulder and asked if he could request something from her.

"Oh yeah?" she responded, "What's on your mind, space ranger?"

"I was wondering if you could- possibly…make a suit for me?" Buzz expected her to turn his offer down, but to his surprise, her face lit up.

"Well of course I will! I can pull out Bonnie's sewing kit. I just have to measure you first. I'll get the measuring tape while you can get the notepad for me to write on."

"Sounds good to me. I'll meet you behind the bed. But keep it a secret; I want to surprise Jessie," Buzz called out as she went over to Bonnie's closet.

Woody flipped over the paper and sat down on it, starting to brainstorm more dating ideas. _It's amazing how everything is so convenient today, _he thought.

**I hope you enjoyed it. It was kinda weird to write this chapter because I had to switch back and forth between Buzz and Woody with Jessie and Mrs. But yeah, don't listen to me ;-)**

**Reviews and critiques are welcome!**


	3. Closer to the final product

**Hi. I am on literally no sleep right now. It's 1:54 AM here in California AND I CAN'T GET ANY SLEEP! *Ahem* Anyways, I apologize if this chapter isn't very good. If I decide I don't like it, I'm gonna take it down and revise it. I'm basically just writing chapters and spreading info until I write the climax (which is always exciting for writers to write. Why can't it come around fast enough for me!) Yeah...if you're confused with what I just said don't worry, I don't know what I just said either. Or typed. I don't own Toy Story.**

Jessie watched Buzz Lightyear carrying a notepad under his arm, walking over to the middle of the room. Dolly popped out of a purple, medium-sized bag stuffed in a corner of the room, waving measuring tape to the astronaut.

_I wonder what's going on…?_ she thought as Dolly walked over to Buzz. She watched them nod and smile, heading over to the bed. He lifted up Bonnie's bed skirt and they entered under the bed. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and it gave her a little shake.

"Sweetheart?" Misses shrilled, "What's the matter? Didn't you hear me?" Quickly shaking her head from her trance, the cowgirl looked over to the plastic potato.

"I-I'm sorry, I kind of got distracted. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if you ever heard about our first Christmas date. Mr. Potatohead and I."

"Oh," Jessie said, glancing over to the bed and back to Misses, "…And what did I say?"

"You said nothing, sweetie. You were looking over there," Misses explained, pointing to the general direction of the bed.

"Right," Jessie remembered, bringing her knees up to her chin, her default position she arranged herself in whenever something was on her mind. "Go ahead and tell me. I'm listening."

"Well, it all started when Andy opened me. He took me upstairs to take me out of my packaged box. And there he was. My _husband_. He didn't have his mustache then…" Yet again Jessie's mind trailed off. _Why does it seem like they are hiding something?_ she asked herself, referring to Buzz and Dolly. Misses' voice wasn't completely tuned out from Jessie hearing, so she smiled and nodded for her to continue her story whenever Misses paused to wait for her response. After her story stopped, Jessie hugged her knees even tighter.

"That's a very sweet story. I liked it," Jessie lied, not wanting to hurt the elder's feelings. "If you excuse me, I have to go, uh, over there."

"OK, darling," she dismissed with a wink.

After climbing down the desk drawers, Jessie headed over to the lavender bed skirt surrounding the edge of Bonnie's full-sized bed.

"Thank you for doing this, Dolly," whispered Buzz, wrapping up the measuring tape for her, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem, space boy," she responded, writing down his measurements on the notepad, "Could you hand me the tape?." He walked over and gave her the measuring tape when she held out her hand. "Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I'll start sewing the-"

"Hey, what's going on her partners? Tryin' to play hide-n-seek?" asked Jessie in a booming voice, walking through the bed skirt. Buzz, startled by her arrival, jumped on top of the notepad in effort of hiding the notes Dolly wrote. Jessie gave an amused giggle and walked over to him. They were eye-to-eye.

"Howdy, partner," she greeted, crossing her arms.

"H-howdy, Jessie," he replied, adjusting his feet to cover Dolly's markings from having Jessie figuring out his surprise blazer.

"Whacha tryin' to hide there, buddy," she quizzed. Buzz gave her a faux look of confusion.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, holding his hands behind his back anxiously.

"It seems as if you're standing on something," she indicated, pointing down to the notepad under his feet.

"Oh, gee, it seems like I _am_ standing under something," he agreed, pretending to be surprised when he looked at his own feet.

"Why are you standin' on it? You wouldn't be tryin' to _hide_ something' from me, would ya?" she teased, giving him an analyzing expression.

"Hide something? From you? Ha! Don't be absurd!"

"They why are you standin' on it?" Trying to think of a way to cover himself, he paused to think.

"I'm standing on it because…." He looked at her and realized he was the same height as her, "I want to get a good look that _gorgeous_ face." Jessie's sly smirk turned into an embarrassed smile. She knew he was lying to her, but she had to admit his lies were charming.

"Really? You think my face is gorgeous?" she asked, dropping her chin a little. Buzz played with his hands.

"Uh, yeah. Yes. Yes I do! In fact, now I have a good view of your _stunning_ eyes."

Tilting her head to the side, she decided to play coy with him. "Stunning eyes, huh?"

"Absolutely," he announced, straightening his posture. "They have a beautiful emerald of shade. Or, uh emerald shade of beautiful. Or, uh…" he slouched his body and gave her a sheepish smile, "You have green eyes. And they're pretty."

"Awww, thanks Buzz," she said, playing with the edge of her hat shyly with her right hand. Kneeling down on the hard wood floor, Buzz pressed the notepad against his chest when he picked it up and called out to the toy-sized seamstress.

"Dolly, I'm going to put this is the s-" he announced, cutting himself off. Preventing himself from saying the words 'sewing bag', he corrected himself by saying: "Well, you know where." Jessie looked from him to Dolly.

"Dolly," she called out with a mischievous smile, "Where is he putting it?" He held his breath and shot Dolly a cautious look.

"He's putting it in the sew-…I mean in the desk." Buzz gave a sigh of relief and started to walk over to the bed skirt.

"C'mon, Dolly. Tell me!" Jessie requested, holding her hands together and interlocking her fingers.

"Listen Jessie," Dolly articulated, putting up her hand, "I know we have became close over the past week and I hope develop our friendship more. But I have to respect other toys when they say they want to keep their secret safe with me and I'm not going to… oh, good he's gone." Jessie looked around and saw it was only her and Dolly under the bed. "I guess it's safe to tell you but _don't_ say anything to Buzz. He wants it to be a surprise."

"Well gravy sauce, Dolly, spit it out! What's he surprisin' me with?"

"He asked me to make him a suit for tonight. I was taking his measurements." The cowgirl's eyes lit up.

"He's getting all dressed up? For me?" Dolly nodded her head to confirm her previous statement. Straightening her posture in glee, Jessie tried to imagine him in a suit. Then, her body slumped, "But I'll be under-dressed compared to him. I'll look like a slob!"

"Well," began Dolly, "If you want, I can make you a nice blouse."

"What? Why?" she slightly objected. Realizing her tone she cleared her throat and began again and tried to clarify her statement. "I-I mean, I'd love it; I'm sure of it. But isn't that too much work for you?"

"Not at all. Just have Trixie help you out with the computer for searching a doll blouse sewing pattern." A smile grew on Jessie's face and she swooped down to hug Dolly.

"Oh, Dolly, you're the best! You're the best! You're the BEST!" she screamed, twirling Dolly around.

"No problem," she responded with a laugh, "Hey, Jessie, can we stop spinning around? Some of us can't control our eyes!" Putting down Dolly (who now had a headache from her sporadic craft google-eyes), Jessie squatted down and muttered an apology, still beaming with excitement.

"I'll head over to the computer right now!" Although she was never one for dressing up or even caring about how she looks, she has seen before how delighted Dolly was while sewing and wanted to make her new friend happy. Plus, who _doesn't_ like playing dress-up?

**Again, sorry it was bad. It's just a little useless chapter. But don't think I don't care about my supporters and I just release crud and have them suffer through it. It's just...well... ARGH! It's complicated. Anyways, reviews or constructive criticisms are welcomed. Heck, even flames are welcomed, why not spice up the review section? MWAHAHAHAHAHA Sorry. Hopefully third time's a charm. *crosses fingers* I was going to put up the forth chapter but it's a hot mess right now haha. Good night! Or good morning depending on where you live. I'm going to go to sleep now *tapes eyelids shut***

**This is what I get for eating too many donuts earlier...**


	4. Dating preparations

**Woohoo! Here's one of the three chapters that I'll (hopefully) upload today. This may seem like a completely useless chapter but I promise you, it's not. Of course, you guys would've already found that out. You guys are smart peoples! Thank you to all my supporters- I feel the love! I don't own Toy Story.**

12:14 AM.

Fifty six minutes until Bonnie and her mother would arrive home from Daycare. Hamm, , Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, and Slinky were grouped together in their usual television-watching herd on a shelf. The documentary they were watching on was a portable television that they got from the kitchen. (Mrs. Anderson loved to watch the Food Channel while cooking; although that still didn't prevent her food from getting burnt on the bottom). The program "The Beauty of Giving Birth" was playing.

"I hate Thursday mornings," complained Buttercup, "None of the good T.V. shows are on." Rex walked over to them after Trixie kicked him off the computer for an 'emergency' with Jessie.

"Hey, what are you guys watching?" he asked, peering at the T.V.

"A show about women who are becoming mothers," explained Slinky, "This lady here just had her water broken and her husband is driving her to the hospital." The scene switched to her in a white bed, rubbing her belly and screeching.

"Why is she screaming?" Rex questioned, observing her crimson face.

"She's enduring the worst pain any female can bare," stated Mr. Pricklepants.

"Yeah, can't you tell by her breathing?" quizzed Hamm, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"She's having an asthma attack?"

"You idiot," called out Mr. Potatohead, "She's giving birth to -" Suddenly, all the toys screamed in horror. Especially Rex.

"There's blood everywhere!" Rex yelped while his shaking finger pointed to the screen, "What is _that_?"

"Change the channel! Change the channel!" demanded Slinky.

"Hurry up," screamed Mr. Potatohead, taking off his eyes and ears.

"I can't find the remote!" screamed Hamm. Mr. Pricklepants walked up calmly to the T.V. to turn it off and faced them.

"It's a shame you guys can't appreciate the splendor of life," he told them, walking away with his script to his memorize lines.

"What do we do now?" asked Slinky, trying to erase the mental image out of his head.

"Hey, what's Buzz up to?" questioned Hamm, jerking his head downwards. Both of his arms were stretched out in a 'T' position while Dolly was observing a black, shapeless cloth on his body.

Dolly had just completed Buzz's jacket and was in the midst of trying it on with Woody observing and creating a check-off list for the date. The trio were underneath Bonnie's corner table, so Jessie couldn't see them due to her angle of view on the desk. Not that it mattered anyway; she was too engulfed by all the doll blouse designs on the computer.

"The things I do for these toys…" Woody mumbled to himself as he mentally measured Buzz's growing check off list. "Must be at _least_ two inches long." Buzz called his name to ask how the blazer fit him. Woody looked up and busted out laughing.

"OK, so it's a little big," Dolly countered, slightly upset in his behavior. Woody guffawed even louder.

"He's practically swimming in it! He looks like a gospel singer!" His space friend frowned, extending out his arms and watched the edges of the supposedly fitted sleeves drop to his waist.

"It's OK, Buzz," comforted Dolly, "I'll just pin the extra material and re-hem it." Woody brought his hand over his mouth and took a few deep breaths, realizing he hurt his friend's feelings.

"I'm sorry, Buzz," he finally said removing his hand, "It just struck me funny for some reason." He walked over to Buzz who still had an annoyed look on his face. Trying to cheer him up, Woody pinched his cheek and playfully cooed. "You wook so cute! You wittle cutie! Aw, wook at wittle Buzzy!" Buzz reached for a button in his back and pressed it through the material.

"Ow!" Woody yelled when Buzz's helmet flew closed and crushed his hand. With his free hand, he took one of the pushpins from the tomato-shaped pin cushion and poked Buzz in the stomach.

"Hey! What was that for?" his voice boomed, rubbing his abdomen.

"For this!" Woody shouted, pointing to his hand as he pulled it from the helmet's edge.

"Guys! Stop it!" ordered Dolly, "Buzz, can you please take off your jacket? I'm done pinning it now." Unbuttoning the center, he gave his jacket to Dolly to tailor it. As she headed over to the bed skirt with a threaded needle to alter it, Woody read off the check off list to Buzz. Even though this job was exhausting, he enjoyed feeling at charge and in-control of everything. Like always.

"OK, so one of us needs to start the bathwater as _soon_ as the Andersons leave for dinner. And you're still making the list of songs to play for the 'main attraction' room, as you call it. Ummm… what else…" Woody wondered aloud, running his pencil down the list, "I'll gather the candles. You can get the clay…"

"A-actually, Woody, could you get the clay?" Buzz requested, hesitating slightly. "I-I know you've already got a lot on your plate but I'd really appreciate it. I have to make the target a-and that'll take time with the…decorations and everything." Woody gave him a look in disbelief. "Please?" he asked in the all too familiar begging tone Woody had become accustomed to. He flinched when Woody began to speak and covered his ears, preparing for another temper fit. But instead of Woody's head exploding like it did many times already today, he counted to five and gave a smile.

"You know what," he started, "I know I will give in to you _eventually_ after your constant begging like I have many times this morning and due to me _clearly_ having no backbone, I'll just skip to the part where I say yes. Yes, Buzz, I will get the clay." The space ranger relaxed his body and smiled. _Woody being tolerant? Oh I'm gonna have fun with this_, he thought to himself, bringing his arms around his back and looked up innocently and started to speak.

"That's sounds great! Could you…gather the bobby pins off the bathroom floor? I'll need them for one of the activities, you know." The deputy gave a forced grin.

"Of course, anything for your special night, buddy."

"Could you…" Buzz said again, extending out each vowel as long as possible to annoy him, "Also deliver me my jacket when it's done? I'll be over by the toy chest making paper cranes."

"Anything _else_, your majesty?" Buzz was getting a kick out of this. Woody not so much.

"Well…"

"Just make your birds," Woody grumbled while Buzz chuckled to himself.

"I thought I lost you for a moment there," Buzz told him. Giving the toy astronaut a smirk, Woody let out a slightly annoyed 'mmm-hmm'. "I'm going to start on those cranes now," Buzz informed, pointing to the toy chest, "Let me know if you need my opinion or have questions for anything."

"No problem. Don't forget, you promised you'd leave me alone tomorrow," Woody replied, watching his friend walking over and trying his best to not drop any papers was clutching on to. A voice called out Woody's name and he turned to see who it was. It belonged to Hamm.

"Hey, Woody, we couldn't help over hearing-"

"Then why did you?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips while raising his eyebrow, showing them a clever grin.

"Eh nothing good was on," answered Hamm, cocking his head over to the T.V.

"Anyway, we were talking about tonight," continued Mr. Potatohead, "You know, we _could_ help out with the date and give you a break. We can help set up and be stand-ins for entertainment." Dropping his chin in exaggeration and raising both eyebrows, Woody pretended to be shocked and put his hand on his chest.

"I can't believe you want to help _me_ out!"

"Eh, anything to avoid movie night," countered Hamm. The cowboy crossed his arms in frustration.

"But tonight is the marathon of John Wayne movies on TCM!" he whined.

"That's _exactly _why we want to avoid movie night," retorted Mr. Potatohead in a bored tone.

"But I've been looking forward to this for _days!_'

"Well, listen," added Buttercup, trying to cheer him up, "You have a lot on your hands and we can help take some of that responsibility." Rubbing his chin in consideration, Woody called out to Buzz.

"Hey, Buzz, can the other toys help out with your date?" Busily folding the tiny paper cranes, the small plastic spaceman didn't hear him and kept quiet.

"I _said_ is it OK for the other toys to help out?"

"Yeah…yeah…that's nice," he answered, not wanting to be side tracked. The sheriff turned back to the toy clan again and held out the check-list for them to see.

"OK, well if you _really _want to help, " Woody instructed, "here are some tasks I want you to do…"

**Sorry if it was a little dumb. Or extremely dumb. Review (or critique) please!**


	5. Excited and ready

**Woohoo! Two chapters are up! Sorry if it seems like I got a little lazy with my writing. I don't own Toy Story.**

"Are you almost ready, Dear?" called out Mr. Anderson while he waited in Bonnie's doorway. Right next door, Mrs. Anderson was applying her make-up in the master bathroom.

"Almost," she answered, "I just have to put on my lipstick. How long are we going to be out?"

"Lets see," Mr. Anderson figured, looking at his watch which read 6:47, "It's pretty far away, so counting driving to the restaurant and back, it'd be about three hours."

"Three hours? We'll be out till ten! What about Bonnie?"

Mr. Anderson turned to his daughter and grinned. Helping to fight off the terrible ghouls, Buzz Lightyear just zapped their master to imprisonment.

"Why not have her live a little?" he nonchalantly shot back, stuffing his right hand in his coat pocket. His wife let out a little groan of dissatisfaction. The bathroom door swung open and banged against the wall.

"Oops!" she yelped, inspecting the wall, "At least there's no mark. Lets go." Readjusting her purse, she saw Bonnie walking over to her mother, still holding on to Buzz and Woody. "I'm sorry, sweetie," Mrs. Anderson told her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder, "but you can't bring your toys."

"But they just defeated all the ghost robbers! They're hungry," her daughter whined.

"Well, they can eat some of your jellybeans," her dad reassured her. He took her bag of jellybeans and brought each piece of candy to the pair of toy's mouths and made munching noises. "See? They're full now."

"They can't have candy for dinner," Bonnie pointed out, grabbing them tighter.

"Of course they can!"

"Then why can't I have licorice for breakfast?"

"OK!" interrupted Mrs. Anderson, leaving the toy duo on Bonnie's desk and grabbed the 4-year-old's hand "It's time to go!" As usual, the slam of the door triggered the playthings to spring into life.

…

"This fits amazingly Dolly! Good job on tailoring it," Buzz observed as he slipped into his blazer. None of the edges snagged as he twisted his body.

"Hey, I have to go see Jessie about something. Enjoy your time with the dust," Dolly said, observing the condition of around her. Woody and Buzz were behind the bed and they watched Dolly walked away.

"Hey, I didn't know Bonnie brought home Ken," teased Hamm who was on the bed looking over the edge. Slinky, Buttercup, Rex, Mr. Potatohead and his kids were standing next to him, imitating the same position as the sardonic piggy bank. Woody, waved his hand as if he was swaying his comment

"Are you sure I'm not too over dressed?" asked Buzz, pinching the elbows of his jacket. He looked at the plastic spaceman for a moment and called out to the toys on the bed.

"Can you see Jessie from there?" he quizzed.

"Let me see," reacted Slinky. His front half turned to Bonnie's desk area where Jessie and the rest were. "Yeah," he confirmed.

"Is she wearing anything special?"

"Well, she's sitting but I can tell she's wearing a blouse. It's the same material that Bonnie used for her new pillowcase cover."

"Hmmm, she must have used the scraps…" Woody muttered to himself. Buzz knew exactly what pillowcase Slinky was talking about. It was a black with an abundance of small sparkles. He tried to imagine her how it'd look and was almost tempted to peek from behind the bed. But he decided to be patient. After all he was surprising her with his outfit, why not be shocked when she comes out in-

"Buzz! What is with you tonight?" asked Woody, shaking him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're distracted and you're not listening to anybody…"

"I'm sorry, Woody, what did you say?"

"Slinky said Jessie was also having her hair done. They are looking up celebrities on the computer and trying out their hairstyles on her."

"What celebrity are they on now?"

"Judy Garland."

"Judy Garland?"

"Yeah. She's trying out Dorothy," interjected Hamm. He turned to Rex and nudged his body against the prehistoric reptile to get his attention. "Hey, you should be the Cowardly Lion."

"Why should I be the Cowardly Lion?" questioned Rex. He then let out a sudden

alarmed yelp. "A lion? With all the big teeth? A-and, loud roars? I-I don't think I can handle the pressure-"

"That's exactly why you should be the Cowardly Lion." Slinky gave a short chuckle and the wag of his tag.

"I should be Toto," he added.

"I can control the Wizard himself," joked Mr. Potatohead.

"I can be the tin man," Buzz kidded, "And Woody. You can be the scarecrow."

"Perfect fit of description," mocked Mr. Potatohead.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," Woody responded, rolling his eyes.

…

The cowgirl looked down at her own two shoulders. There they were; a pigtail on each side. She watched Misses and Trixie crowd around the computer, mumbling to themselves. Normally, Jessie wouldn't want to have her hair done and have her toy peers in awe at her new style. But knowing it made them happy, she sat still and decided to put up with it.

"What about Grace Kelly?" suggested Misses, pointing to the screen. Playing with her hat, Jessie asked who Grace Kelley was.

"Oh just an old time movie actress," Misses explained with the flip of her hand. "Maybe this hairstyle will be the one. We want to show off that pretty little face of yours."

"OK," replied Jessie, "I hope this is the last one 'cause I wanna- Ah! AH! OW! What are y'all doin' back there?" Her body jarred back while she felt her hair being tugged.

"Sorry, cowgirl," said Dolly, squeezing Jessie's yarn hair as tight and close to her head as possible, "But Grace's signature hairstyle was always sleeked back."

As she let out a small groan, she saw Mr. Pricklepants walk up to her.

"Ah, beauty has its price," he said while he rose his paw slowly and stuck his nose in the air. Jessie squeezed the edges of the desk to prevent from screaming in pain.

"You can say that again." He gently pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin.

"Remember to carry yourself with dignity and poise," he told her.

"Oh, and when you first see him, make sure you shake his hand. He seems a little shy," added Trixie. The female deputy felt a tap on her shoulder and she saw it was Toroto who was pointing to his mouth.

"Don't worry," reassured Jessie, "I won't forget to smile, Toroto." When Dolly finished her hair, Jessie found out her neck was frozen in shock from how tight she tied her bow.

"I can't really move my head," announced Jessie, slowly trying to move her head.

"Oh, dear," worried Misses, "Now what? We have to do a hairstyle that doesn't involve any heated products! They'd set the poor girl's hair on fire." Then, Dolly untied the bow and started to speak.

"I know the perfect hairstyle…"

…

"Alright," whispered Woody, straightening out Buzz's infamous jacket, "Remember, Jessie is very energetic. So give her a big hug and just try to talk a little of her language. Right guys?" The cowboy looked up at the bed and saw they were absent. "Guys?"

"Where did they go?" asked Buzz, looking up as well.

"I don't know. Probably setting up something." An eyebrow rose on Buzz's face.

"What do you mean 'setting up something'?"

"Well, I needed some help and they offered-"

"Whoa! Are you sure that was a good idea? A-and how did I not know about this?"

"I told you. Twice."

"Is anything bad going to happen? I-I mean, I don't want-"

"Don't worry, Buzz. I told them if there were any problems, they'd have to come to me." The space ranger let out a sigh of relief as they both stepped from behind the bed. They watched Jessie climb down the desk drawer knobs and started to walk over. The spaceman started to unconsciously step back gradually.

"Go Buzz…" Woody hissed, pushing him forward a small amount. The edges swayed on her flannel shirt with every step she took. Her hair was up in a French style bun with a small pompadour in the front, reminiscent to Audrey Hepburn's iconic hairstyle in the 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. Buzz started to walk forward and met her in the middle. His mouth was open in amazement.

"Wow," he said while Jessie looked down bashfully, but straightened her figure. _Be poise_, Jessie she told herself.

"You look great," complimented Buzz. _Speak her language_ he thought to himself. He brought his feet should-width apart and slapped his knee. "Why, you look super tootin' cute, Miss Jessie. Yeehaw!" Unsure on how to react she slowly extended out her hand to shake just like Trixie told her to do so. Instead, Buzz pulled her in and she let out a little 'oomph' for a big bear hug. He then realized she didn't hug back. "My goodness, Jessie, I-" he slowly released her and looked at Woody.

"You overdid it," he mouthed.

"…I-I acted like a fool just now," Buzz stated with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. Jessie smoothed out her hair and brought her elbows in closer to her body. "S-sorry" he apologized, readjusting his jacket after seeing the stern look on her face. Getting closer to him, she enthusiastically threw her arms around him.

"I'm just playin' with ya, space rang'r," she joked, having no idea how much Buzz's imaginary stomach was flipping around. Grabbing his arm, she started to lean towards the door. "C'mon, lets go!"

"Have fun you two," Woody called out, "But remember to start heading back at nine o'clock!"

**Ugh! I just want to finish this story! Ha ha. Please review or critique. And sorry for the old movie star pop culture references; I'm currently obsessed with the Golden Age of Hollywood for some reason.**


	6. Failed miserably

**Yeah, It's short.**

Sheriff Woody Pride settled himself on the bed in the guest room with the T.V. showing the movie "Stagecoach". Laying on his stomach, he kicked his legs in excitement. He'd never seen this John Wayne movie but by the age of the film he guessed it was one of his early ones. Dolly walked into the room after her long session of organizing Bonnie's room.

"Hey Potsy," greeted Dolly, "You all alone?" Being engrossed in the movie, Woody only gave a mere nod of the head. "I'll join you," she informed as she climbed up the comforter. It had sequins spread out from corner to corner, so it was easy for her to pull herself up. She copied the same pose as Woody.

"Have you seen the rest of the gang?" asked Woody, slightly turning to Dolly. His eyes reflected the T.V. screen.

"No I haven't. They were with me a moment ago and they suddenly left." Woody only gave her a little 'mmm-hmmm' as his response. "OK, cowboy," she told him with a laugh, "I've let you watch your movie without any more of my interruptions." As John Wayne's face popped up, Woody plopped both of his legs on the bed.

"_Well," he said in the film, "there are some things a man can't run away from."_

"Buzz Lightyear, I cannot _believe_ you said that to me!" yelled an all too familiar southern voice coming from outside the room. It was Jessie.

"I don't understand_ why_ you can't see it through _my_ point of view!" shot back Buzz as his feet clicked against the ground.

"Uh oh," mumbled Dolly, "Looks like the new couple is having their first fight." They took their eyes off the television and turned to the doorway where they saw the two toys with both of their arms crossed, glaring at each other. The sheriff gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to them.

"OK, you guys, what happened?" Woody asked as he approached them.

"She called me _stubborn!_" shouted Buzz.

"Yeah. After you called me _high maintenance_!" shot back Jessie. Woody's eyes blinked in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"She _is_ high maintenance!" yelled Buzz. Jessie's head violently shook her head.

"No I'm not!" she protested, "He's just to _stubborn_ to listen to my side of the story!" Buzz then started to unbutton his jacket quickly.

"I can't believe I'm dressed in this thing!" he hissed. After it was completely unbuttoned, he threw down the jacket in frustration. Jessie ran her hands through her hair to mess up the style of her hair and grabbed the edges of her blouse and extended her arms upward.

"Me neither," she uttered, started to pull the blouse over her head, "I can't believe what just happened with _him_. I was actually _enjoying_ myself until- uh Woody," her muffled voice asked as she struggled to pull off the blouse, "Can you help me out?" He walked over and grabbed the edges.

"Listen, before this becomes a strip show," he said, taking off her blouse and handing it to her, "Lets talk about what happened." They both started to talk at once in loud voices and the cowboy shushed. "One at a time!"

"Well after I took Jessie to-"

"Hey, he wants _me _to talk first!" Jessie cut in.

"I believe he was facing _me_!"

"Yeah but ladies _first!_"

"Can _both _of you control your tempers?" Woody asked with the stomp of his foot.

"NO!" they screamed simultaneously.

"Well can you guys stop yelling?" requested Woody in a calm tone of voice.

"WE ARE NOT YELLING!" shrieked at the same time.

"Hey, where are the rest of the toys?" asked Dolly who was still on the bed.

"They're cleaning up _their_ mess," answered Buzz.

"OK, now I'm _really_ confused," interjected Woody. He took his arms and wrapped it around their necks; Buzz under the left and Jessie under the right. "C'mon, lets go to the, ahem, 'main attraction' and you guys can_ calmly_ tell me what happened." He started to walked forward but the other two stayed put. "_C'mon_," he coaxed them in a faux joy tone of voice, "We are all a big _happy_ family." As Woody lead them to the kitchen, the spaceman and cowgirl gave each other fixed, cold stares.

**I hope you enjoyed it. OK, I know you guys are getting impatient (I'm getting impatient with myself) but I PROMISE you the date will be in the next chapter. I just have to brainstorm how I (or the toys) can completely destroy their date. Mwahahaha!**

**I love you, my supporters! And GirlNextDoor- You're really good at knowing what's gonna happen next ;-) (That, and I'm a tid bit predictable.)**

**Oh and an author named read-and-writer-96 and I are writing a story named "Toys Will Be Toys". I'd advise you to check it out after you submit your review for this chapter*wink wink nudge nudge***


	7. Helping them out

**OK OK! Let me explain. I WAS writing out this chapter as an introduction to the flash back of the date (as seen here) and then the actual flashback. I start typing the flash back and realized this chapter was going to be extremely long with the intro and flashback. So I split the two, deciding I should give you (another) little teaser to the flashback date thing. I'm still typing out the date, so it's gonna be a little bit until you see it. Sorry. I don't own anything.**

With Jessie and Buzz still under Woody's arms, the three of them dodged some of the toys who were cleaning up the decorations from various rooms.

"I highly doubt they've touched the kitchen," murmured Buzz.

"Well, I haven't _seen_ it yet thanks to _somebody_ here…" shot back the fiery cowgirl. Woody's left arm wrapped tighter across the outer edge of his helmet.

The thumb on Woody's hand accidentally brushed against the back of Buzz's neck. Due to his sensitive touch, the space ranger let out a small chuckle and she turned to glare at him. "Are you laughin' at me?"

"No," reacted Buzz, his voice quiet. Woody looked down at the uncomfortable position he put himself in. He saw the wooden floor turn into tile after stepping over the threshold. They were finally in the kitchen.

"C'mon you guys," the sheriff commanded, removing his arms from their necks. If Jessie's sour mood wasn't overpowering her body, she would've consciously admitted to herself the sight she saw before her was absolutely stunning. She paused at Woody's side to observe the settings.

Though they weren't visible, two old VHS boxes were stacked on top of each other in the middle of the room, between the borders of a marble tile. The VHS boxes were covered by one of Mrs. Anderson's dinner cloth napkins Buzz had gotten from one of the cabinets. The handkerchief had delicate gold decorations along the edges as trim and touched two sewing spools that were suppose to be used as seats for the couple. Even the thread had corresponding colors. The infamous set of cranes Buzz had created before were strategically placed throughout the area of the customary table. And a single unlit candle was placed on both sides of this scene.

"Sit," Woody directed as he pointed to the 'chairs'. Buzz took note of Jessie's fascination.

"See? I can do _something _right," Buzz pointed out with a smirk, hoping she would let out a smile. Jessie, however, took it as arrogance.

"Why the dinin' table, space ranger?" questioned Jessie, tightening her face, "We can't eat." Buzz snapped back into an irritated visage.

"He had it there so that you two could talk about the activities you've done," explained Woody after a long moment of Buzz's silence.

"Yeah, well we're talkin' 'bout them now…" mumbled Jessie. Woody shot her a stern look and she uttered a small apology.

The cowboy sat himself down in front of them on the floor when they took their seats. "Now there's no need to fight like cowboys and Indians. I've never seen you two like this. Well…maybe Jessie. But not towards Buzz." They stayed silent. "Look, I know our emotions are on a hang wire now. We're adjusting to a new home and trying to fit in with new toys while still trying to forget about our lost friends. And -obviously- you're first date didn't go well like planned-"

"Worst date of my life," Buzz murmured, crossing his arms.

"The _only_ date of your life," countered Jessie.

"-But," Woody continued, ignoring their comments, "I think we can work this out. In fact, maybe when you tell me what happened, you guys will realize how ridiculous this whole thing is and will laugh at this whole thing the next morning." They stared at each other, furrowing their eyebrows. "Or next week…" Woody weakly added.

"Who's going first?" quizzed Jessie. Buzz extended out his hand palm up.

"Ladies first," he coolly said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, then, go ahead Buzz."

"Jessie!" snapped Woody, trying to hold back a laugh, "Don't imply he's a female."

"I won't even sink to her level to insult her," Buzz responded. He cut her off when she opened her mouth. "Anyways," he started, "it all started when we walked out the bedroom door…"

**So...that's the set up. I hope you liked it :-) Review please! Or critique, whatever you wish.**


	8. Imagining the memory

**Hey you guys! I'm back with part one of the explaination of the date. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit off or vague. I'm getting lazy with this story because I'm working on "The Golden Opportunity". You should check it out and, maybe, leave a review? (I know, I have no shame ;-P). So, yeah. I don't own anything. Oh and heads up: You know how in some shows or movies (Such as the movie version of the Princess Pride. Actually the book, too.) they are telling a story/flashback and they show the scene of it and then when the narrator is interrupted and they cut back to the scene where they show they narrator and his friends and they explain the one bit their friend asked them about and continue on the story with the scene shown again? That's what I kinda did for the paranthesis part (You'll see what I mean). You can choose to ignore it and concentrait on the flashback or read it and smile. Up to you. Phew, they can win the award for the longest sentence ever.**

Flashback:

Closing the door after themselves, Buzz readjusted his sleeves nervously. With her back facing him, Jessie turned to the toy astronaut, waiting for his direction. He placed one hand on her upper back and extended his free arm ahead of them, pointing to the Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's bedroom. They started to walk forward while she looked at him in anticipation

"Buzz, what did ya do for me?" she asked with an excited smile growing on her face. As they moved forward, the red-headed toy turned her attention to the room and raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

Ahead them were two lumps of clay that had been molded into slightly deformed rods; they were a few inches apart. The tips rose to about the height of Buzz's hips and stretched out a rubber band until it was taut, resulting in a slingshot. Bobby pins that were bent out to a ninety degree angle had been set in front of this display. Several inches away was a target on the ground that had been propped up almost completely horizontal.

"Wow, Buzz," Jessie uttered as she gaped at the sight in front of her, "I don't know what to say."

"It's time that I've taught you some archery lessons," he responded, trying his best to not sound self-righteous. The toys in Bonnie's room have created scenes like this previously for friendly archery competitions between one another. Though, Jessie never _did_ quite how to shoot the bobby pins successfully to hit the target.

(**Jessie: **Just for the record, Woody, I _did_ know how to set up the bobby pins. Y'all just never let me have more than one shot.  
**Woody: **Either way, Jessie, you still missed the target.  
**Jessie: **That was _one_ unlucky shot. Nobody's perfect.  
**Buzz: **Excuse me, you two, but can I please continue with the story?  
**Woody: **I'm listening.  
**Jessie:** Me too. _Very_ carefully.)

The cowgirl picked up one of the hair accessories and hooked it onto the rubber band, starting to pull back. "How am I doin'?" she questioned turning to Buzz who anxiously held his hands behind his back.

"You're doing well," he answered, starting to walk over, "But you should straighten it out a little." She shifted it slightly to the left.

"Like this?"

"Uh, let me show you," he replied. Bringing his body closer to hers, he reached his arms ahead of their bodies to her grasping hands, holding them with her own. He was thankful at that moment her back was facing him otherwise she'd seen the timid expression that covered his face.

"Do I let go now?" she asked, letting out a shy giggle.

"Uh-huh," he voice cracked. Letting go together, they watched the bobby pin zoom to the target, barely touching the edge.

"I'm gettin' better," Jessie pointed out, trying to cheer herself up.

"You certainly are," Buzz agreed. Not knowing where to place his hands, he put them on her shoulders gently. "Do you still need my help?" A sly smirk appeared on her face as she nodded her head yes. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Ooo! So close. How about another stab at it?" They matched it to Hamm who was now emerging from underneath the bed. "You against Buzzikins here."

"Well, I-I…" began Buzz, stepping away from his date. Not wanting to hurt Hamm's feelings, Jessie politely declined his offer.

"What?" Mr. Potatohead, who came out with Hamm, said in a teasing tone of voice, "You don't think you can beat your archery coach?" Slinky followed after him, holding more bobby pins in his spring mid-section by having them pinch his coils.

"Well…" Jessie reconsidered, "What's _one_ game gonna hurt? Besides," she added, nudging Buzz, "I bet I could whip your keester anytime."

"Grab a pin," instructed Slinky, swinging his coils back and forth. As the couple grabbed a pin off his body, they started to them bend the into an "L" shape and slung them onto the rubber band: Jessie went first.

"O-only one game, r-right?" Buzz double-checked, glaring at Hamm and Slinky.

"Uh-huh," Jessie mindlessly responded, straightening her aim at the target. Shooting the pin, it hit closer to the center than her previous trial.

"That's 5 points for the little lady," announced Hamm while Slinky wrote down the score on a piece of paper, "Buzz; you're next."

Preparing himself, he looked over to Jessie and remembered she had only played this game a small amount of times. In consideration and politeness, he shifted it slightly so that he missed the target to let her win.

"Oh well," he exclaimed, snapping his fingers, "Jessie, you won!"

However, she caught on. Giving him a smug look, she put her hands on her waist.

"That wasn't a fair game and you know it, Buzz Lightyear," she joked, raising her chin, "You let me win." Shaking his head in feign confusion, he denied it.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied, furrowing his eyebrows, "If you won, you won." He grabbed her hand and started to lead her out the room.

"You let me win!" Jessie repeated pulling her hand away with a smirk, "I want a rematch."

"You, uh, want a wh-what?"

"Uh oh," Slinky called out, "Looks like Buzz has some competition."

"I think he's intimidated that a beginner is beating him," Mr. Potatohead interjected

"I am not," he countered, "It's just I don't want to-"

"Are _you_ underestimating _my _archery skills?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow while suppressing a giggle.

"No, no! That's not it. It's just that-"

"He's scared of you," Hamm added, egging him on.

"Alright…" Buzz concluded, giving in, "_One_ more." Grabbing another pair of bobby pins, they each gave it another try.

"The little lady won again!" Hamm pronounced after Buzz missed the target.

"Yeehaw!" she cheered, slapping her knee. She turned to Buzz and said, "That was a good-"

"Wait," he demanded, having his competitive nature flooding his body, "I want a replay."

"Eh, sore loser," Hamm retorted, "Have another shot at it."

"I'm getting better at it, Buzz!" Jessie declared with joy, "Told ya I can beat ya at your own game!"

Either it was the nerves from his date with Jessie or he was subconsciously telling himself to still let the cowgirl win, but the following rounds were just not favorable to his luck. Hamm's, Mr. Potatohead's and Slinky's teasing attitudes weren't exactly helping either. Jessie's trials had improved every time; even had the pin hit the center a couple of times. Meanwhile, Buzz barely touched the edge.

"Looks like Buzz is loosing his touch," Mr. Potatohead mumbled.

"Wait till the guys hears about _this_," Hamm consulted.

"You know what?" Buzz finally proclaimed, throwing down him bobby pin, "This game is finished." A concerned look appeared on Jessie's face and she went after him when he started to walk away.

"Buzz, what's wrong?" she asked, holding onto his shoulder.

"I-I can't take _them_ anymore," he whispered, "I'm tired of them putting me down. I wanted it to just be the _two_ of us." Wanting to tell her he was frustrated he didn't win one game, he held his tongue afraid that he would embarrass himself.

"Gosh, Buzz, I'm sorry. I _did_ get a little carried away…" She turned to the other toys and announced to them that they were finished playing and started to walk out the door.

* * *

"That's all?" Woody asked, "Listen I understand poor sportsmanship and a little jealousy but I don't see why you're so fired-"

"There's more to the story, Woody," Buzz informed. "Afterwards, we walked into the-"

"Hey, it's my turn to speak!" Jessie cut in.

"Fine go ahead," Buzz replied in an exasperated tone.

"OK. Oh," she remembered, "And you _didn't_ let me win. I hustled you. I knew how to play all along."

"Yeah right," Buzz muttered under his breath. Receiving a dirty look form her, he gave her a sheepish grin and told her to continue with the story.

"Afterwards," she began "we went into the bathroom…"

**Hope you liked it! Please review! The rest of the date should be up soon (it's longer than I expected...)**


	9. Just talk it out, you guys

**So I'm basically cramming every chapter I've written to upload because I'm extremely busy today and have very few times at home. Yet again, you can chose to ignore the parathesis. Sorry if there are many errors, I'll get around to fixing them if I catch any. So...that's it. And please review and critique. I love you guys! I'm gong to add an epilogue, so this is the second to last chapter. Enjoy :-)**

Flashback:

"Buzz," Jessie called out in a hushed tone while following him to the bathroom, "I just want to let you know…that I'm having a wonderful time." The space ranger gave a pleased smile and opened the door for the (figuratively) blushing cowgirl.

"I thought that a nice little boat ride would be nice," he explained as he used the step stool by the bathtub to climb up. With a confused look on her face, Jessie followed his footsteps. With the bathtub filled to the brim, a decorated Tupperware box floated along the edges. With the head of a razor he grabbed hooking onto the edge of the 'boat', Buzz pulled it and Jessie's hand in towards him in one fluid motion.

(**Buzz:** That was pretty smooth, wasn't it Woody?  
**Jessie:** It would've been if you didn't almost throw me off the edge and into the bathtub…)

As he carefully placed his left foot in the Tupperware box, he invited her to join him, resulting in both of the toys seating themselves next to each other.

"Buzz, you _really_ didn't have to do _all_ of this…" Jessie started, noticing Buzz's expression turning into self-disappointment, "But I _love_ it!" She yanked him into her in a grateful hug.

"Heh, I w-was nothing. Really," he stammered, feeling his cheek against hers. "Jessie, I want to say how-" Buzz was interrupted by what sounded like violin music. They both turned to the direction to where the music was coming from and saw a familiar stature on the brim of the bathtub. It belonged to Mr. Pricklepants.

"Ah yes, love," he began, extending out his hand in the air, "We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find."

"That was very nice, Pricklepants," Buzz said hastily, "But we must-"

"_Love!"_ the hedgehog exclaimed, shaking his arm for effect, "Love…a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker."

"Where's that music comin' from?" Jessie asked, slightly blocking Mr. Pricklepants' monologue.

Leaning to their left, they saw a small radio in the corner of the room with Rex nervously waving at them.

"Oh no…" Buzz whispered, bringing his hand to his forehead and rubbed it. The four both sat in silence with the music still playing.. Jessie broke it after several moments.

"That was very nice, Mr. Pri"

"LOVE!" he called out, assuming to his previous Shakespearean play pose, "Is…a beautiful thing. Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident."

"…Done?" inquired Buzz with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Love!"

"Oh for crying out loud…"

"What he means," Jessie interrupted, taken back by Buzz's unusual behavior, "is that we just wanted it to be the two of us. Alone."

"You mean, you do not wish to see the entertainment?" asked Mr. Pricklepants.

"Entertainment?" questioned Buzz, furrowing his eyebrows in bewilderment, "What enterta-" Before he could finish, a group of toys came in that consisted of Trixie, Slinky, the three little aliens, Mrs. Potatohead, Buttercup, peas in a pod, and Totoro. Mr. Pricklepants jumped down to join them.

"And now," announced Mr. Pricklpants, "A play. 'Jessie and Buzz: the Love Story'."

Buzz's shoulders dropped in disbelief. "What the-" Before he could finish his sentence, the room went completely black at the click of the switch. Jessie slowly reached for Buzz's hand in puzzlement. Then, a small creak from the medicine cabinet was heard and a beam of light came down from it, targeting at the center of the tile floor. Rex was on the lowest shelf of the cabinet, holding a flashlight.

"Yee-haw!" yelled Mrs. Potatohead joyfully, pretending to be Jessie as she stepped into the center of the lit up circle.

(**Jessie:** I'm not even gonna get into the play.  
**Buzz:** Good.)

After the play, all the lights turned back on, leaving but a mess of sparkles, sugar, and rose petals.

(**Woody:** Whoa whoa whoa, why were there rose petals, sugar, and sparkles on the floor?  
**Buzz:** They used them as props.  
**Woody:** Where did they get the rose petals? And why did they use sugar?  
**Jessie:** The sugar represented snow. Apparently we were caught in a snow storm in our past lives.  
**Woody: **Snow storm? It never even _snowed_ here.  
**Buzz: **They said the play was _inspired_ by a true story, not _based.  
_**Woody: **Boy, those toys must've wanted to avoid John Wayne night more than I thought…)

Out of kindness, Jessie clapped and gave them a forced smile. Buzz was a different story.

"That's it. That is _it,_" he yelled, pulling the boat to the edge of the bathtub to get out. "I don't know _what_ happened, or who started _what_, but I had a _specific_ plan for this date. I want everybody to clean this and the bedroom!"

"Buzz!" Jessie interjected, looking at the frightened look on their faces, "Calm _down_!" Stepping out with him, she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him outside. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I-I-I am s-sorry, Jessie," he apologized, his angered composure breaking down, "It's just…everything is out of place. I don't know what they doing here or how they even planned all of this but…I…"

"Buzz, it's fine," was all Jessie could say. Then, a question popped into her head, "Is that what Woody and you were plannin' all this time today? Our date?"

"Yes. Of course now it's _ruined_…" he responded, his rage starting up again as he overheard the toys complaining.

"Well, you didn't have to go through all o' this, partner."

"But I heard you and Mrs. Potatohead talking about how you wanted your first date to be special and-"

"What? When did you hear us talkin'?"

"Earlier today. And she said-"

"You mean you were _eavesdroppin'?"_

"Well, not exactly but-"

"What were you doing listenin' in on us, Buzz Lightyear? Is this giong to be a regular custom of yours?"

"I-"

"If you actually listened all the way, I said I was just fine with a simple first date."

"I didn't hear that…"

"You didn't have to go through all this _mess_…"

Buzz's eyebrows furrowed. "Mess? This _wasn't_ a mess. This date was suppose to go in a different direction. At least I actually _cared_ about doing something for you-"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jessie fired back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But if I didn't know how _high maintenance_ you were-"

"_High maintenance?_ Listen here, ranger, if you're going to call me any names you gotta at least know your story instead of relying on your _ignorance_."

"Ignorant?"

"That's right and _rude._"

Buzz threw his hands up and turned his body. "I'm not dealing with this," he concluded, "Maybe if you actually consider all the planning I did for this date then... Forget it, you're too hard headed to listen." The cowgirl clenched her wrists and went after him.

"Buzz Lightyear, I cannot _believe_ you just said that to me!"

"I don't understand _why_ you can't just see it from _my_ point of view!"

* * *

"And then you came in…"

"OK, I got it, Jessie," Woody cut in with an uneasy smile. The three of them sat in stillness, thoughts bouncing through their heads. Suddenly, they heard slight chuckling.

"Woody!" Jessie and Buzz simultaneously yelled.

"I'm sorry," he responded, "But do you guys see how ridiculous this is? Everything? From the clothes, to the situation, to the actual date…?" They both gave him stern looks. "OK OK OK, from Buzz's view, can you imagine all the work he's done _just_ to have it go down into flames? And all over a little misunderstanding, too. And for Jessie, having to go through all that torture with your hair and clothes, _just_ to have your date ruined over a little joke you made?"

Maybe if was because they were delirious or truly thought it was funny, they let out small forced laughs.

"You two aren't really mad at each _other_! You're mad at…at the situation. You two still like each other, right?" They mumbled a muffled yes. "Well…?"

Their smiles on their faces grew as their eyes met. Woody took his hat and threw it, making a 'whoosh' noise.

"Look at the wind did to my hat!" Woody exclaimed in faux shock, "It just _blew_ it away. Just like that! I'm going to go get it, you two can get re-acquainted."

"Buzz-"

"Jess-"

"I'm sorry, you go first" Jessie urged.

"I-I'm sorry I got so mad earlier. It's just... I worked so hard on this and it's frustrating for me to see it ruined like this. And I feel like a fool for creating such a spectacle of myself over a little misunderstanding."

"It's OK, buddy. And I'm sorry for calling you rude and ignorant. It, uh, got a short fused temper, in case you haven't noticed with all the quarrels between Woody and I." Suddenly, music started play from down the hall. They looked down to see it was Woody, giving a thumbs up.

"I'm going, don't worry," he called out, "I'm going to watch the rest of 'Stagecoach'."

"Deja-vu," Buzz murmured with a small grin, "Care to dance?" He extended out his hand as his date grasped it.

"With pleasure," she agreed as they walked over to the edge of the table. Buzz nervously wrapped his arms around her waist and relaxed his body when she place her hands on his shoulders.

As they swayed to the music, Jessie planted a small peck on his cheek in comfort and rested her head on his shoulder. Their bodies swung for the next several songs, lost in time, feeling the closeness with each other.

Well, until the song "Por Una Cabeza" came on.

**"Por Una Cabeza". I love that song.**


	10. Kind and loving

**Hey guys. Last chapter. I realy enjoyed writing this story. I mean, yes, I had writer's block and sometimes just wanted to burn it in a virtual fire but overall, it was a relaxing write up for a multichapter story. Anyways enjoy!**

Epilogue:

It was a sunny day on Saturday morning. The Anderson family had gone out to go to the park to enjoy the beautiful weather. Woody sat on the bed, resting his head on a pillow with his hand crossed on his chest. He then felt a small tap on the shoulder.

"Oh howdy Buzz," Woody greeted, slowly opening his eyes, "What's new? How did the date go?"

The space ranger only shot him a beaming smile.

"I can tell by that goofy grin on your face that it wasn't so bad," Woody teased.

"This dating thing…wow," was all Buzz could say at the moment, "I mean, can't you believe that technically dating didn't really exists until the 19th century? Before that, couples had only courted meaning-"

"You've spoken to Mr. Pricklepants, haven't you?"

Buzz shrugged in response. "I talked to all the guys before coming up here. I apologized for my behavior and they apologized for…well…you know. Everything."

"I'm glad that's all clear up," Woody mentioned with a chuckle as he put his arm around his friend. Buzz didn't seem to take notice; he caught eye contact with Jessie who gave him a small wave of the hand and a smile. Buzz, who immediately erected his body, gave her an uneasily wave and mouthed 'hi'. More like 'H-hi J-Jessie'. Woody rolled his eyes and gave his friend a small shake.

"You're hopeless, Buzzy boy, you know that?" Woody stated.

"Huh…?" Buzz mindlessly said, watching Jessie hop onto Bullseye.

"Nothing, Buzz."

Buzz then played with his fingers and gave Woody a troubled look.

"What is it, Buzz?"

"C-could you…maybe…help me plan out the second date?" Woody's arm dropped in disbelief.

"I cannot _believe_-"

"It won't be as elaborate as the last one, Woody. I promise."

"Uh-uh," Woody rejected, shaking his head and crossing his arms, "No way. No when. No how."

"So is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" Woody asked, heading over to grab a pencil and notepad, "The things I do for these toys…"

**To all my supporters: You're awesome. Give yourselves a big hug cuz I don't know where you live and it's be kinda creepy is I searched you down to give you a big hug.**


End file.
